Away Long
by trizfores
Summary: Brandon comes home to Marianne. He relieves her emotional and physical burdens after being away long. A oneshot. R&R pls.


AN - I am not Jane Austen!

-----

Colonel Christopher Brandon walked into the foyer of his home estate in Delaford. He paused after only taking two steps inside. He was instantly greeted by the wonderful musical sounds of the piano playing along with a wonderful female voice. After he had taken off his coat and hat, setting them on the table by the door, he let his ears lead him towards the piano room.

He dared not walk into the room. He just stood there against the door frame and watched her play—her back to him. Her fingers danced alone the ivory keys of the piano as it played the soft melody. Her voice was the voice of an angel, perfectly pitched, blending well with the notes. Brandon stood there, unmoving, as if he were hypnotized. it was like the first day that he had set eyes on her.

After she had played the last note, he saw her slightly slouch in the chair, losing her posture. He heard her groan and saw her shake her head as she placed a hand behind her back. It was then that he decided to make his presence known.

-----

Marianne let out a groan as she massaged her back with her hand. It was starting to hurt more as the days progressed. She wondered if she would be able to continue on playing piano on a bench that had grown to be uncomfortable. Perhaps there was a bench in one where she could rest her back upon. She shook her head.

Alone she was, yet again. Her husband was off on business trips, and had been gone for almost two months. It seemed like an eternity. Margaret stayed with her for a few weeks and had kept her company. Though, she had left just the other day, and returned to Barton Cottage. Though the company of her sister was a joy, it still was not the same. She wanted her husband, and needed him as well.

Her eyes closed when she heard the sound of booted feet walk on the floor. She wished that it was Brandon, as he promised that he would arrive to her during this given week. However, there was the possibility that it could have just been Arthur, one of the many care takers in the house.

"Hello my Love," a rich and deep voice greeted her, mere millimeters away from her ear.

Marianne turned her head and looked up to see Brandon smiling down at her. "Brandon!" she smiled widely. "You've finally arrived."

Brandon could only smile at her as he sat himself down on the bench next to her, his back was towards the piano. He placed a hand on her lap as he gently took hold of one of her hands. "I have."

"I've missed you so," Marianne told him as she laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes when he felt him wrap an arm around her. If felt good to have him around and to feel his touch.

A smile grew across Brandon's lips, as it brushed along her brow. He was pleased to make Marianne happy, and he was the reason why she was happy. How he loved his wife. "As have I, Marianne."

Marianne took his hand, and brought it up to her stomach, which was very much round beneath her dress. "Do you feel it?" she questioned.

"Is-is that our child?" Brandon asked in awe as he felt movement.

"Kicking away," Marianne replied.

"Have you been enjoying your strolls around the grounds?" Brandon asked as he still kept his hand on her stomach.

"Not as much," Marianne sighed. Tears were starting to build in her eyes. Even though if she tried, she could not fight them.

Brandon shifted slightly and looked down at Marianne as he felt her lean against him, burdening her weight. "Are you well?" he asked with worry.

"I cannot walk long. My back hurts as my feet swells. I feel horrid," she whimpered.

"Pregnancy does have its effects on women," he stated. He placed a hand on her back, and started pressing into her muscles slightly. When he heard her sigh, he asked, "Feeling better?"

All Marianne could do was nod into his chest. Her back muscles were being relieved. The tension and pain were fading away somewhat.

"Marianne?" Brandon questioned as he felt more of her weight fall on him. When he looked down, ne noticed that her eyes were closed. "We must get you to bed," he said softly as he stood up, holding her up on the bench with an arm.

"Brandon…" she murmured with disappointed as he stopped his ministrations on her and pulled away. She then let out a gasp when he had lifted her in his arms. Immediately, she put her arms around his neck, afraid that she would fall. "I am far too heavy for you to carry."

"Nonsense," Brandon stated firmly. He may have been far older than his wife, but he still was strong and able to do physical things like carry her. "You are tired, and I do not want you be burdened more with pains."

Marianne could not argue with that. She lay her head down on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. "You will not be leaving again so soon on your business endeavors will you?" she asked.

Brandon could hear the sadness in her voice. "I am not leaving any time soon Marianne. I will be staying with you until after the child is born," he replied in a soft tone.

"I love you," Marianne whispered as she closed her eyes, feeling them get heavy.

"As do I my Love. As do I," Brandon whispered into Marianne's ear.

Very soon, he would be back in his bed, holding his sleeping wife in his arms.

-----

AN – This is my first fanfic that I had written under the Jane Austen category, so my apologies since I cannot write with her style. I have written a few in the Harry Potter category, under the Hermione/Severus ship, I wanted to try and write a little something for 'Sense and Sensibility,' creating my own story line. Alan Rickman… Don't you just love him? Please **review.**


End file.
